


Home

by girlygrl25



Series: Sebastian Sings [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they move in, Sebastian takes a moment with Rachel. Follows Without You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This follows Without You.
> 
> A/N 2: I know, this is really short. However, I finally had some inspiration, even if it was only 2 pages. Also, I am aware that Glee has used this song, in a mash-up with Homeward Bound, but I like the idea behind Home, so I'm using it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dropping the last box onto the plastic-covered sofa, Sebastian gave a relieved sigh. Finally done. Taking a look at the stacks of boxes, he grimaced. Now we have to unpack. Deciding to take a break, he followed the sound of his girlfriend's voice as she sang softly. Leaning against the door jam, he watched her as she organized the kitchen, her hips swinging as she danced to the music.

It was mid-August and Blaine and Sebastian had graduated the previous June, finally able to join Rachel and Kurt in New York. They had decided, mostly to please their parents, that Rachel and Kurt would retain the apartment they had for the last year, while Blaine and Sebastian would rent another one together. It was pure luck that there was a vacancy in the same building. It was even better luck when it was on the same floor, just down the hall from Rachel and Kurt. So, now they were moving early with the help of their other-halves because Kurt and Rachel had truly fallen in love with the city. After having lived in the heart of New York for nearly a year, even going back for a month had been torturous for the two Divas, prompting them to return to their apartment quickly. Blaine and Sebastian followed shortly.

Of course, the first thing that had been set up was an iHome borrowed from Rachel's bedroom until they were able to find one that the boys had packed. He grinned as the next track came on. Slipping in behind her, he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, causing her to startle until she recognized him. He bent down, whispering the lyrics along with the recorded voice of Philip Philips.

Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And, although this wave is stringing us along,  
Just know you're not alone,  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home.

Settle down, it'll all be clear.  
Don't pay no mind to the demons,  
They fill you with fear.  
The trouble, it might drag you down.  
If you get lost, you can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home.

Settle down, it'll all be clear.  
Don't pay no mind to the demons,  
They fill you with fear.  
The trouble, it might drag you down.  
If you get lost, you can always be found.

Just know you're not alone,  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home.

By the end, Rachel had turned around to watch his impromptu serenade, a grin on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. As the next track came on, he leaned down, kissing her softly. Pulling back, staring into his eyes, she gave him an emotional smile.

"Sebastian, you are my home."


End file.
